battle_spiritsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Kelvin990123/Ultimate-Avrielle: Strongest Combo?
While thinking about Ultimate-Avrielle and her ridiculous ability to brave with six braves, one of each color, I was thinking of the strongest combination of braves that can apply useful effects to Avrielle, and at the same time make use of her U-Trigger which takes into account, symbols. Three things will be considered: *Symbol count (Avrielle's Trigger is heavily dependant on symbols, and so the more symbols she has, the more likely she is to utilize her innate effect to the fullest.) *Effect (Braves will carry around effects that can potentially maximize Avrielle's Trigger. In particular, refresh effects are very powerful on her, and coupled with high BP, she can be a one woman army.) *BP (Pales in significance; Avrielle has high BP already, but adding a good chunk of BP to her allows her to exceed the max BP of every other card. This can be useful for picking off particular targets, and serves as a deterrent to opposing attacks.) Red braves: The MarsDeitySword MarsBringer, 'The AstralKnightSpear Gacrux (BS29); 'The FireLance Altair, The MarsHatchet Elnath, 'The SunDeitySword SolCalibur (SD26)'; The RubyFlameFist HinokoKnuckle (Promo) Yellow braves:' 'The VenusDeitySword VenusSaber, The AstralSacredStaff Spica (BS29); The HolyHeavenWand SkyRod (Promo) Green braves: The AttackClaw Adhara, 'The AstralBeastSpear Sirius (BS29); 'The WingedBlade Glide, 'The AstralBeastSword Procyon, 'The EarthDeitySword Gaianohoko (SD28); 'The EmeraldPhoenixBox NixBow' (Promo) Blue braves:' 'The MercuryDeitySword MercuryBlade, The TwinBlade Rigeledge (BS29); The SapphireBeastMallet PantherHammer (Promo) Purple braves: The DragonBow Rastaban, 'The PoisonSnakeScythe Alphard (BS29); 'The DevilBlade DavidScissor (Promo) White braves: The AstralGun Fomalhaut, 'The LionShieldArmor Regulus' (BS29); 'The ElectricGodSpear TrainLance' (Promo) All color brave: The GalacticStarBlade Zodiacsword These are all of the confirmed braves that can brave wth an ultimate. Since Avrielle is cost 7, we need not worry about any brave cost requirements. Symbols: One symbol: MarsBringer, SolCalibur, VenusSaber, Gaianohoko, MercuryBlade, ''' One symbol under certain conditions: '''Altair (Main Step), Adhara (Spirit Soul), Alphard (Spirit Soul), Regulus (Spirit Soul) No symbol at all: Gacrux, Elnath, Spica, Sirius, Glide, Procyon, Rigeledge, Rastaban, Fomalhaut, ZodiacSword, Promotional Braves How about effects? Since Avrielle's cost 7 is guarenteed to be enhanced in some way by the braves, and is high enough naturally, "treat this brave as cost 0" effects are negligible. Mars: Depends on the composition of the opposing deck, but assuming the worst, 5000BP and a symbol is a nice addition, and assuming the best, Avrielle gets to use her effect twice, meaning that at least two indicated spirits/ultimates are going back to the deck. Gacrux: Not very useful. Drawing one card is good, but at this point of time the objective is to enhance Avrielle, not your hand. Not activating the Ultimate-Trigger is not worth the 7000BP addition, since Avrielle will have a big BP already, making 7000BP negligible. Use something else. Altair: Not useful. 1000BP is measly, and Avrielle gets her symbol during the Main Step, and not the Attack Step. SolCalibur: Depends on the composition of the opposing deck. Useful if you're against an Ultimate deck, where destroying Ultimates will be severely detrimental to the opposing force, and deleting some cost reduction spirits will also spell defeat, but not flexible. The one symbol is nice though. Hinoko: Ignoring the summon condition for Avrielle is nice, since you don't need an additional spirit on field to summon her. However, all Ultimate symbols will turn Red, which is only useful if Avrielle is in a red deck, which is unlikely. As for the braved effect, useful against Ultimate decks, not so useful otherwise. 5000BP or lower can be easily avoided as well. Venus: Only useful for the symbol and BP. Avrielle doesn't have any Critical Hit effect, but is the only alternative if you're going for more symbols. Spica: Provided that you have cost 5 spells to begin with, this card is useful as it provides Avrielle with an additional effect. Since spell cards are most abundant in yellow decks, in which an Avrielle might be in, this brave is a good one to brave with, but of course the usefulness depends on the amount of cost 5 spells and the effects of the spell itself. They should optimally give Avrielle another symbol to play with or refresh her entirely. SkyRod: If your opponent loves to upgrade their forces entirely, this is a killer. Since it spans only to the max levels though, it doesn't help with LV 1/2 Spirits and LV 3/4 Ultimates, which your opponent might posses more of. The other effects are as Hinoko, however having Ultimate symbols as Yellow may very well ease the difficulty of summoning up a backup force. Adhara: The Braved effect is powerful, as the opponent is obliged to block in order to avoid instant defeat. Even if you can't knock off three or four of their lives, you can at least knock off one. 1000BP is measly though. Sirius: If summoned before the assault, this is useful for guarenteeing the win, but otherwise, is useful only for the one core gained. Again, 7000BP isn't worth shelving the x amount of spirits or ultimates. Glide: The BP addition is nice, but not vital here, since Avrielle should have more than enough to beat 30000BP or 40000BP if streched to the max. Use something else. Procyon: This brave allows you to gain one core on an Ultimate and gives the Ultimate the ability to exhaust an opposing spirit. This is good for breaking down opposing defences, and forces the opposition to block with a strong Ultimate if this is the only spirit they have left. Gaianohoko: For the effects, good against a burst deck, not much otherwise. It's somewhat similar to Venus, except that it's easier to summon and has a useful effect, if limited. Use it for the symbol. NixBow: See Hinoko for the first two effects. One exhausted spirit can undercut the opposing defense, nullifying one more spirit which can be used to block your powerful Avrielle. As with all exhaustion effects, best with a refresh effect. MercuryDeity: The one-time refresh effect can do serious damage to the opposing force by shelving spirits and/or ultimates. While it only can be used once, Avrielle can either stay refreshed or exhausted and still do damage to the opposition. Of course, you must weigh the benefits and drawbacks of attacking after the refresh. As well, have a good supply of nexuses if you plan on using this card--this ensures that the card is used to maximum effect throughut the game. More useful than the other swords, since it provides you with a symbol and a useful effect. Rigeledge: The card changing ability is not that useful at this point, but the effect of destroying a spirit by cost is very good, since Avrielle should have high cost after she's fully braved. This brave was meant to be paired with a refresh ability, but if you have one, just point and choose. PantherHammer: See Himoko for the first two effects. Destroying a cost 3 or less spirit is not that powerful at this point of time. Although it activates anytime you attack, the range is way smaller than what Rigeledge potentially allows, and since Avrielle benefits most from refreshments, Rigeledge is considerably more powerful. Use something else. Rastaban: Moving cores at this point of time isn't that useful, since by shelving opposing cards you're basically taking away more than you can take away from this effect. If the enemy isn't expecting it, though, it can be useful, but is very limited this late into the game. Alphard: I don't expect Avirelle to be destroyed anytime soon. She has a very nice BP to start out with, and with six braves on her, her BP outmatches most other Ultimates. Use something else. DavidScissor: See Hinoko. Returning a card from trash can provide you with a decent backup if something goes awry. Fomalhaut: Returning an Ultimate is good, but the main star is the braved effect--refresh during the end step. This is excellent for balancing defense and offense--you can now attack once and be assured that Avrielle is still avaiable for defense. Regulus: See Alphard. TrainLance: See Hinoko. Returning an opposing Ultimate ca break down opposing defense, but this is obviously made for the beginning game. The range is too low to be of any significance in the endgame. Use something else. ZodiacSword: Useful if you're against a Brave or Burst deck, not much use otherwise. And the braved BP? Mars: 5000 Gacrux: 3000 Altair: 1000 Elnath: 3000 SolCalibur: 4000 VenusSaber: 3000 Spica: 2000 Adhara: 1000 Sirius: 3000 Glide: 2000 Procyon: 2000 Gaianohoko: 5000 MercuryBlade: 4000 Rigeledge: 2000 Rastaban: 3000 Alphard: 1000 Fomalhaut: 3000 Regulus: 1000 ZodiacSword: 5000 All Promotional Braves have 2000BP. What does this all tell us? For one, it gives us a good guide of which braves would work well with Avrielle. For another, we can now develop some metas. Symbol-Oriented: Mars, Venus, Gaianohoko, Mercury, ZodiacSword, Fomalhaut This gives Avrielle five (4+1) symbols to play with, and with ZodiacSword and Fomalhaut, you're guarenteed to shelf the opposing army. Effect-Oriented: Mars, Spica, Gaianohoko, Rigeledge/Mercury, David, Fomalhaut This gives Avrielle more flexibility, due to Spica, and with either Mercury or Rigeledge, she can attack multiple times in the best case scenario. Even if she runs out of steam, Fomalhaut is available to refresh her for the opposing assault. Of course, Avrielle is still vulnerable to Cannonball and exhaustion effects. Make sure you have some backup. This is why David can be put to good use. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts